North City
Gianor steps in the middle of North city, staring all around, getting used to his surroundings. Natch comes and ask Gianor for a friendly battle to test his strenght. Bring it on, Natch said. Space pod crashes into moutains, Reizou walks out, coughs "Where am I?" "well where ever I am, there's no way the high and mighty will ever come out this far in the galaxy...." Sits down on rock "HELLO??" "I should go I can't wait here forever..." flys off.. Kid Gogeta comes flying over the moutains and sees Reizou"hey you what are you doing here"asked Kid Gogeta flying down to him "i finally got here"Flame said looks up and sees Flame"never mind i got to get someone"said Kg flying up and the air after Flame"flame wait up"yelled Kg flame looked back"hey gogeta"flame said "Flame you need to watch your back i sewer you going to die one of this days(epic for shadow)ok where are you going"asked Kg "me im looking for a fight with someone that is powerful"flame said "y look for one we can fight 1 more time but not a real battle ok and this is going to be the lasted one"said Kg "ok at the the time chamber"flys to kami look out with gogeta Reizou flys from a mountain top "Hello? I thought I heard someone..... Darn........." Comes back"hey you whats your name"yelled Kid Gogeta "Hello, are you the one who was here before?" Says Reizou "yes i am i just want to know who you are i am Gogeta most people call me Kid Gogeta"Said Kg "My name is Reizou, I've traveled a long way to get away from my past, heh, the only thing I've ever ran from.." Says Reizou "Ok so i am guess in you are from the cold planet right"asked Kg "Regetably.... I HATE ALL MY RACE STANDS FOR!!! S-s-sorry I lost my cool there for a moment... I am disgusted by what my race does..." Reizou stutters "Same here my race worked for frieza just to kill people so i am here on earth"said Kg forming a kai blast in his hands "I was a low-class so I did'nt get army I worked a coward...... I quickly rose to general because of my amazing power.... When i finaly figured out how wrong it was I felt like an idiot... and knew what i had to do..... I killed him and any one who would die for him... not just to get out of the contract he held over my head for years.... it was to stop his murderous rampage through the galaxy.... then his family and there armys came for me, i knew i couldn't kill them all..... i fled.... like a coward....." Said Reizou "well your safe her..."said Kg but 2 space pods came down to earth Looks up "What?! There's no way those high and might freaks found me out here!" Trembles Reizou Gogeta flys at the pods holding is power at full strangth Reizou attempts to charge ki bast and nothing happens "WHAT!?!?!?! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!!?! I CAN'T USE KI, ECXEPT TO FLY!!!!!!!" Screams Reizou Kid Gogeta blasts both pods"that was easy"said Kid Gogeta about to fly back to Reizou "Lets hope so......" says Reizou The two people in the pods came out to be nappa and turtle lol "So Gogeta, how did you come to be on this planet?" "um to get away from those two there"said gogeta flying back as fast as he can "Gogeta do you have any idea why i lost my abillitie to use ki?" Says Reizou "Low ki power level but we got to kill this two now"said Kid Gogeta starting to act scared "I can still kill some people without ki!" says Reizou "HEY YOU AROGANT FREAKS!!!" Taunts Reizou "um thats not a good idea"said Kg starting to hide "How tough are these two?" askes Reizou "i dont know but they killed frieza's men"said gogeta caming back up "We can take'em..." flame falls on them flame flys back into space flame comes back down hey you guys need me flame said as he powered up Reizou's Stat's *Race: Ice-jin *Level: 3 *Speed: 6 *Damage: 4 *Health: 0/3,000 *Power Level: 15,070 Kid Gogeta's Stat's *Race: Saiyan *Level: 3 *Speed: 5 *Damage: 7 *Health: 3,500/3,500 *Power Level: 102,740 Nappa's Stat's *Race: Saiyan *Level: 7 *Speed: 12 *Damage: 19 *Health: 5,900/7,000 *Power Level: 445,000 Turles Stat's *Race: Saiyan *Level: 11 *Speed: 18 *Damage: 9 *Health: 8,960/9,000 *Power Level: 1,349,500 The Battle *Nappa and Turles think it's kind enough to let the weak go first. *Kid Gogeta gets mad at being called we so he jumps at nappa and kick the side of his head which nappa easily blocks. *Reizou smiles at Turles, and punches him in the throat with all his might, it hits, but has no effect. *Nappa decides to go easy on them and punches Reizou away *Turles aslo attacks Reizou and Blasts him with an energy ball. *Kid Gogeta blasts nappa with a Kamehameha, which hits, and nappa gets angry. *Reizou bashes Turles to the ground, and afterimges infront of him and says "Bang" and shoots a death beam directly into his head. *Turles vanishes before the beam hits, and counters with the Spirit Breaking Cannon. *Nappa uses his Bomber DX and blasts Reizou with it. *Reizou throws energy ball at Nappa. *Turles ends Reizou with an Eraser Blow Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Battle in Progress